maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Episodes with a Number of their Segments
This is a list of MAD episodes with a certain number of their segments. 'Season 1' *'Episode 1 - 20 segments' *'Episode 2 - 20 segments' *'Episode 3 - 22 segments' *'Episode 4 - 18 segments' *'Episode 5 - 19 segments' *'Episode 6 - 22 segments' *'Episode 7 - 19 segments' *'Episode 8 - 22 segments' *'Episode 9 - 18 segments' *'Episode 10 - 21 segments' *'Episode 11 - 20 segments' *'Episode 12 - 17 segments' *'Episode 13 - 20 segments' *'Episode 14 - 22 segments' *'Episode 15 - 20 segments' *'Episode 16 - 21 segments' *'Episode 17 - 19 segments' *'Episode 18 - 20 segments' *'Episode 19 - 18 segments' *'Episode 20 - 19 segments' *'Episode 21 - 17 segments' *'Episode 22 - 17 segments' *'Episode 23 - 18 segments' *'Episode 24 - 19 segments' *'Episode 25 - 18 segments' *'Episode 26 - 21 segments' 'Season 2' *'Episode 27 - 17 segments' *'Episode 28 - 16 segments' *'Episode 29 - 17 segments' *'Episode 30 - 15 segments' *'Episode 31 - 16 segments' *'Episode 32 - 16 segments' *'Episode 33 - 16 segments' *'Episode 34 - 17 segments' *'Episode 35 - 16 segments' *'Episode 36 - 16 segments' *'Episode 37 - 16 segments' *'Episode 38 - 18 segments' *'Episode 39 - 17 segments' *'Episode 40 - 16 segments' *'Episode 41 - 16 segments' *'Episode 42 - 18 segments' *'Episode 43 - 16 segments' *'Episode 44 - 16 segments' *'Episode 45 - 16 segments' *'Episode 46 - 19 segments' *'Episode 47 - 16 segments' *'Episode 48 - 19 segments' *'Episode 49 - 19 segments' *'Episode 50 - 17 segments' *'Episode 51 - 17 segments' *'Episode 52 - 17 segments' 'Season 3' *'Episode 53 - 19 segments' *'Episode 54 - 15 segments' *'Episode 55 - 18 segments' *'Episode 56 - 16 segments' *'Episode 57 - 17 segments' *'Episode 58 - 18 segments' *'Episode 59 - 17 segments' *'Episode 60 - 19 segments' *'Episode 61 - 16 segments' *'Episode 62 - 18 segments' *'Episode 63 - 19 segments' *'Episode 64 - 16 segments' *'Episode 65 - 14 segments' *'Episode 66 - 16 segments' *'Episode 67 - 15 segments' *'Episode 68 - 16 segments' *'Episode 69 - 16 segments' *'Episode 70 - 18 segments' *'Episode 71 - 15 segments' *'Episode 72 - 12 segments' *'Episode 73 - 15 segments' *'Episode 74 - 16 segments' *'Episode 75 - 14 segments' *'Episode 76 - 14 segments' *[[James Bond: Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler|'Episode 77']]'' - ''16 segments *'Episode 78 - 14 segments' 'Season 4' *'Episode 79 - 15 segments' *'Episode 80 - 19 segments' *'[[Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory|'Episode 81']] - 15 segments' *'Episode 82 - 16 segments' *'Episode 83 - 17 segments' *'[[G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log|'Episode 84']] - 17 segments' *'[[The "S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist|'Episode 85']] - 16 segments' *'Episode 86 - TBA' *'Episode 87 - TBA' Trivia *'Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar' is the only episode of MAD to have 12 segments. *'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor', The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess, and Force Code / Flammable are the only three episodes of MAD to have 21 segments. *There are only four episodes of MAD that have 14 segments: *#'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S' *#'Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON' *#'Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo' *#'George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes' *So far, there are seven episodes of MAD that have 15 segments: *#'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian' *#'Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash' *#'FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan' *#'Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge' *#'Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project' *#'Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein' *#'Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory' *Here are the episodes of MAD that have 16 segments: *#'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent' *#'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It' *#'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats' *#'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred' *#'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' *#'Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice' *#'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16' *#'FROST / Undercover Claus' *#'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' *#'Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious' *#'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O' *#'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp' *#'Average-ers / Legend of Dora' *#'Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon' *#'The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!' *#'Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths' *#'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans' *#'The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors' *#'James Bond: Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler' *#'Les the Miz / The Lex Factor' *#'"S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist' **(NOTE: 'So far, there are 22 episodes of MAD that have 16 segments.) *Here are the episodes of MAD that have 17 segments: *#'Da Grinchy Code / Duck *#'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana' *#'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark' *#'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine' *#'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy' *#'X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft' *#'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker' *#'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba' *#'Addition Impossible / New Gill' *#'iChronicle / Hulk Smash' *#'I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus' *#'The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild' *#'Papa / 1600 Finn' *#'G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log' **(NOTE: 'So far, there are 14 episodes of MAD that have 17 segments.) *Here are the episodes of MAD that have 18 segments: *#'Star Blecch / uGlee *#'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin' *#'HOPS / Naru210' *#'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time' *#'Ribbitless / The Clawfice' *#'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear' *#'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue' *#'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation' *#'This Means War Machine / iCharlie' *#'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest' *#'The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm' **(NOTE: 'So far, there are 11 episodes of MAD that have 18 segments.) *Here are the episodes of MAD that have 19 segments: *#'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition *#'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore' *#'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man' *#'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre' *#'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory' *#'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For' *#'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *#'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman' *#'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope' *#'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure' *#'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro' *#'Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate' **(NOTE: 'So far, there are also 12 episodes of MAD that have 19 segments.) *There are only six episodes of MAD that have 20 segments: *#'Avaturd / CSiCarly *#'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars' *#'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *#'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth' *#'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!' *#'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *There are only four episodes of MAD that have 22 segments: *#'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime' *#'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud' *#'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild' *#'Pokémon Park / WWER'